A First For Doofenshmirtz
The second episode of Season 39. Doofenshmirtz may actual have the upper hand on Perry for a change. Phineas and Ferb help Haven collect butterflies. Episode Summary Perry is fast asleep on the couch. Suddenly, his watch goes off. It's a code red call from Monogram himself. Perry quick puts on his fedora, slides under the couch, and he's in his lair. Monogram is a bit panicky today. Why? Doof has created one of the worst Inators ever, and it involves Perry's weakness. Perry gulps, but heads off. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are busy discussing what they should do today. Suddenly, Haven comes and wonders what they're up to. Then, she tells Phineas and Ferb about her latest event. Her family decided to open up a butterfly garden in town, and she needs the boys' help to find butterflies. Phineas says she's in luck, because they just recently had to help a baby bear, so finding butterflies will be a piece of cake. Meanwhile, Perry bursts into Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated before the jingle can play. Doof is mad and he traps Perry inside a giant peach. He tells Perry that he's been looking through some files of him and looking through some of his history. He says he's been through some interesting stuff, like originally being named Bartholomew. But while he was looking through his files, he found Perry's weakness. So, he created the Pudding-Inator. He found out Perry just loves chocolate pudding. With the Inator, he will tempt Perry with pudding and he will never escape his trap. Perry can't help it, but he does realize Doof actually has the upper hand for a change. Meanwhile, the boys have created a giant butterfly net. Haven thinks that would scare fairies away. Phineas wonders what made her think of that. He shrugs and the boys and Haven set off to find butterflies. Pretty soon, they have a pretty good collection of butterflies. Meanwhile, Perry is really tempted by the pudding. He's so tempted, he breaks out of his giant peach. Doof thinks he should've thought this scheme out better. Perry eats some pudding for energy, and sure enough, he gains the energy to finish off Doofenshmirtz. Doof curses Perry. With the boys, they bring the butterflies over to the butterfly garden. Haven's sister, Hailey, is impressed with their efforts. The net dumps the butterflies inside the garden. Haven's family is proud of Haven, and they reward her with a corn dog party. Phineas questions Haven's family. Songs *''Butterfly Catchers'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Phineas: "Haven's family puzzles me" *Ferb: "Yes, yes they do" Ferb's Line "Yes, yes they do" Whatcha Doin Haven Perry's entrance to lair Under the couch Evil Jingle None Continuity *Phineas mentions rescuing a baby bear ("The Calling") *Doofenshmirtz mentions Perry's original name ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Allusions *'James and the Giant Peach': The book is likely how they based Perry's trap *'The Fairly Odd Parents': Haven mentions fairies being scared of butterfly nets, referring to the fairies of Fairy World Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 39